The present invention relates to the cleaning of the withdrawal stand in a machine for continuous casting and, here particularly, to the cleaning of the withdrawal and support rolls in such a stand and of associated equipment.
It is known, generally, to clean the withdrawal rolls in a stand disposed downstream from a mold for continuous casting by means of pressurized water. This approach is particularly advantageous if the stand includes equipment for cooling, such as spray cooling. The cleaning process involves primarily those surfaces which are in engagement with the casting as it is withdrawn but may include the casting string as well. In all of these cases, scale is removed from the casting or from the rolls or from both, as the case may be. It was found, however, that this kind of maintenance in a machine for continuous casting is insufficient. The known equipment is particularly insufficient for removing, for example scale and other dirt from the bearings or adjoining portions. Such a scale inclusion in a bearing may, in fact, well block proper rotation of the respective withdrawal roll.